1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new hose construction and to a new method of making a hose construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a hose construction having a tubular wall means comprising an inner layer means of polymeric material, an outer layer means of polymeric material, an intermediate layer means of polymeric material disposed between the inner and outer layer means, a helically wound thermoplastic monofilament of substantially circular transverse cross-sectional configuration embedded in the intermediate layer means, a first ply of woven material disposed intermediate the outer layer means and the intermediate layer means, and a second ply of woven material disposed intermediate the inner layer means and the intermediate layer means. For example, see British Pat. No. 645,567.
It is also known to provide such a hose construction wherein a helically wound reinforcing wire member is used in place of the helically wound thermoplastic monofilament. For example, see British Pat. No. 1,320,508.